The silk-screen printing process has been applied to the frame sealant printing of the thin-film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) manufacturing process for many years. This process has the advantages of relatively low equipment investment cost and relatively low technological requirements, as compared to coating the frame sealant with a seal dispenser. Hence, it is currently widely applied in production lines of low-generation liquid crystal panels.
Silk-screen printing plate is a key component for forming a frame sealant in certain width. However, the conventional silk-screen has defined mesh numbers. When relatively low mesh numbers are desired to satisfy the requirement of printing a frame sealant mixed with an oversize spacer, a new silk-screen must be prepared, resulting in the waste of material and inconvenient operation.